Nymphadora
by damianarose
Summary: Drabbles about Tonks. It's mainly rated G but there are some Remus/Tonks and Tonks/Hermione so I am bumping it to M


**Stories**

Nymphadora loved hearing the story of how her parents met.

They each told the tale differently.

"He worshipped me. Followed me like a puppy."

"She was a wild woman, throwing herself at me."

"Ted begged me to go to the Halloween Ball our sixth year, I said no."

"Andromeda kidnapped me, we ran off to Muggle London instead."

"I was too mature for dances and school functions."

"She was embarrassed to be seen with a muggleborn."

"I loved him from the day we met."

"I loved her from the day I saw her."

Andromeda loved telling Nymphadora how they met.

**Changes**

When Tonks reached puberty she hated the changes she couldn't control.

Her mother would just smile at her when her breasts started to grow by themselves.

She cried as she got even taller and couldn't fit into her favorite pair of pants.

Her father laughed as she got giggly with her male friend as hormones raged through her.

Her best friend smiled and nodded at the rush of blood that appeared in her panties.

She'd thought being able to change her appearance at will had been weird enough, horrid enough. But becoming a woman, that was the worse change of all.

**Tonks Remembers**

Tonks remembers summers with her mother, staying up late, wishing on stars. When she is alone she thinks about her mother

She remembers springs with her father, fishing, flying kites. When she's nervous she thinks about her father.

Tonks likes the colours in fall, they reminds her of Hogwarts, happy times on the castle grounds. When she's angry she remembers Dumbledore's calm patience.

She likes dancing through the snow; it's reminiscence of the last Christmas with her parents, when people die she thinks about the cold so that it doesn't hurt.

When Remus is there she doesn't think at all

**People Are Stupid**

"We don't hate muggles Nymphadora," her mother told her one spring morning.

"But at lot of us do, right mum?" she asked quietly as she ate her toast.

"Yes, my whole family does." Her mother looked sad.

"Do we hate anyone?" Nymphadora wondered aloud.

"Yes, we hate followers of He Who Should Not Be Named," her mum looked very seriously.

"Grandma and Grandpa Tonks are muggles, right?" Dora asked through a mouth full of jellied bread.

"Yes and you're father is muggle born," her mum agreed, braiding her hair.

"People are stupid," Dora said with a very grown up sigh.

**What Color?**

"I can't decide! Brown looks good, but blonde and silver do to!" Tonks exclaimed, studying her reflection in the mirror.

"Tonks you can't have three different colours of hair at the wedding," Hermione said calmly, watching Tonks as she paraded around naked.

"But I can't decide, Hermione, you pick," Tonks said, coming to sit down next to the girl and wrapping her arms around her.

"Get the dress back on Tonks; I can't keep my hands off you when you're only in your skin." Hermione wiggled out of the embrace.

"Which did you think looked better?" Tonks asked, biting her lip.

"It doesn't matter, you're not marrying me after all," Hermione said, a bit bitter.

"Don't be like that, it couldn't last and you know it," Tonks frowned at her.

Tonks and Hermione had become lovers the year Hermione had turned 18, Tonks had been consoling her after a nasty fight with Ron.

"I think," Hermione took a deep breath, "I think Remus would like it your natural colour."

"You do?" Tonks asked, walking over to the younger girl and wrapping her arms around Hermione's frame, she kissed her, pressing their bodies together.

"I do," Hermione told her, she turned away and sat back down.

"Right on, let me get the dress!" Tonks exclaimed, not seeing Hermione's tears as she ran to her closet.

**First Glance**

He's handsome.

"What…Tonks no he's much too old for you."

"I like him Molly."

_ I need him_

"He's a werewolf dear."

"I know that, I'm not a child."

_ Mom said someday I'd find him_

"You are to him."

"Will you help me or not?"

_Please_

"What would you like me to do (sigh)?"

"Tell him to give me a chance."

_Make him love me_

"I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Molly."

_Please let this work_

**Roses Mean Remember**

Tonks sighed as she placed the final vase of flowers on the table in the kitchen.

_Roses mean?_ Her mother's voice echoed in her mind.

"Remembrance, rose mean remember," she whispered back to the echo in her mind.

"Do you think Sirius would like all the roses Tonks?" Tonks turned hearing Harry's voice.

"Yes Harry, all members of the Black family, disowned or not love roses." Tonks smiled sadly, she pinched off a bud and handed it to Harry.

"You're a Black now too, at least Sirius thought enough of one to leave you everything, learn to love the rose."


End file.
